Miracles Can Happen
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: A different take of the aftermath of the accident. Also having a different outcome for her relationship with Chuck and Louis. AU. Blair's POV. One-Shot.


**5x11 - Blair is four months pregnant. **

**Miracles Can Happen **

**Blair POV **

Woke up in the hospital with Serena on one side of the bed holding her hand while in the back of the room their was Nate.

A woman with dark brown hair who she assume is her doctor says "Ms. Waldorf, I am Dr. Amanda Sinclair" pausing for a moment before looking at the fetal monitor attach to her stomach.

I look at the doctor only to ask "What are these things on my stomach?" thinking for a moment before asking "What kind of doctor are you?"

"Ms. Waldorf, I am attending OB-GYN at this hospital" states Amanda only to continue saying "The monitor attach to your stomach is a fetal monitor to keep track of your daughter's heartbeat when you where unconscious"

My daughter is alive only now if someone could tell me about Chuck.

Serena says "B, Chuck is in coma right now because of the amount of blood loss he sustain in the accident" blaming this whole situation on gossip girl.

"He is going be alright" states Blair thinking that he is only person that he wishes to raise her daughter with "S can you do me a favour and go sit with Chuck?" knowing that if I could not be their my best friend should.

"Of course B but make sure if you need anything call me" replies Serena standing up to leave her best friend alone with her doctor.

A moment later the doctor brings over the ultrasound machine to see my daughter's heartbeat.

I ask "Doctor Sinclair, is it possible to have something done completely in private?" looking at her miracle of a daughter that must have her strength.

"Of course Ms. Waldorf" answers Amanda before giving wiping off the gel on my stomach and reattaching the fetal monitor.

Taking a deep breath, I say "I request to have a paternity test done on my daughter today" thinking that I need to know the truth after ripping up the first one without even reading the results.

Amanda looks at me before calmly saying "Of course, who will I be comparing the DNA of your daughter to"

I reply quickly saying "Chuck Bass" hoping to have her own happy ending even though Chuck already promise to raise her child together.

"I will gather the material needed and I have someone draw Mr. Bass's blood to compare" answers Amanda before saying "The results will be under a false name but do you have any preference for a name"

I answer by saying "Audrey Golightly" after Audrey Jepburn and Holly Golightly the character who Audrey plays in Breakfast with Tiffany's.

~Miracles Can Happen~

Hours later I am patiently awaiting the results when my fiancee Louis comes into the room.

Looking at Louis face I could see he is happy and joyful that both of us are okay but I know that I am about to break his heart.

Before he could say anything, I say "I am so sorry Louis but I can't marry you" slipping off her engagement ring off of my finger and handing it to him.

Louis could not say anything in reply since my doctor comes walking in the door.

Amanda says holding her file in her hands "Sorry but you must leave because I need to speak with my patient in private"

Louis did not move but Amanda threatens him with this "If you don't leave I am going to have to call security" with that Louis left the room but before he could leave.

"Blair we still need to talk about this" says Louis quickly.

~Miracles Can Happen~

Amanda looks at results before handing them over to me to read.

_Patient Name: Audrey Golightly _

_Paternity DNA Result: Paul Peppard is 99.9% the father of Ms. Golightly unborn child._

Looking at these results for a few moments in silence, I say "I need to see Chuck" while trying to stand up.

"You can visit with Mr. Bass for a few minutes since it's safe to remove the fetal monitor for that time" says Amanda but pausing for a moment "If you feel any pains in your stomach you must immediately contact the nurse and have them page me"

I quickly nod my head yes when Amanda call for a nurse to bring her to the ICU.

~Miracles Can Happen~

Sitting beside Chuck holding his hand I whisper in his ear "Our daughter is going to need her father"

The moment that I felt my daughter kick, I saw Chuck's eyes opening.

One of the doctors immediately came into the room to check on Chuck.

When the nurse that brought me to his room brings me back to my own room only to find Louis there awaiting my arrival.

~Miracles Can Happen~

I did not know that the paternity results on the table had been read by Louis. Without asking me why I chose to be with Chuck.

Louis only said "I hope you are happy" not knowing that he had read the results that was inside of my desk at home.

~Miracles Can Happen~

Since that moment everything has change with the news of I ending my engagement and moving in with Chuck who is my daughter's father.

Now five months later with Chuck by my side I borne into the world a healthy baby daughter who we named: Charlotte Audrey Bass with Serena and Nate as her godparents.

I have my happily ever after even with my own Prince and daughter with me.

~Miracles Can Happen~

_AN: Please review._


End file.
